7/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni اتَّبِعُواْ مَا أُنزِلَ إِلَيْكُم مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ وَلاَ تَتَّبِعُواْ مِن دُونِهِ أَوْلِيَاء قَلِيلاً مَّا تَذَكَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ittebiû mâ unzile ileykum min rabbikum ve lâ tettebiû min dûnihî evliyâ(evliyâe), kalîlen mâ tezekkerûn(tezekkerûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ittebiû : tâbî olun, uyun 2. mâ : şey 3. unzile : indirildi 4. ileykum : sizlere 5. min rabbi-kum : sizi Rabbinizden 6. lâ tettebiû : tâbî olmayın 7. min dûni-hi : ondan başka 8. evliyâe : dostlar, velîler 9. kalîlen : az 10. mâ : ne kadar 11. tezekkerûne : tezekkür etmek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Rabbinizden size ne indirildiyse ona uyun, ondan başkalarını dost edinip onlara uymayın, fakat ne kadar da azınız öğüt tutmada. Ali Bulaç Meali Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun, O'ndan başka velilere uymayın. Ne az öğüt alıyorsunuz? Ahmet Varol Meali Size Rabbinizden indirilene uyun ve O'ndan ayrı dostlar edinip onlara uymayın. Pek az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rabbinizden size indirilen Kitap'a uyun, O'ndan başka dostlar edinerek onlara uymayın. Pek az öğüt dinliyorsunuz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun. Onu bırakıp başka dostlara uymayın. Ne kadar da az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rabbinizden size indirilene (Kur'an'a) uyun. O'nu bırakıp da başka dostların peşlerinden gitmeyin. Ne kadar da az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Edip Yüksel Meali Rabbinizden size indirileni izleyin, O'ndan başkalarını dost edinerek izlemeyin. Ne kadar az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun, O'nsuz başka velilere uymayın! Sizler pek az düşünüyorsunuz! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Rabbınızdan size indirilene ittiba' edin, onsuz bir takım veliylere ittiba' etmeyin, siz pek az düşünüyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Size Rabbinizden indirilmiş olana tâbi olunuz, ve O'nun gayrı dostlara tâbi olmayınız, siz pek az öğüt tutuyorsunuz. Muhammed Esed Rabbinizin katından size indirilene uyun; Ondan başka önderlerin ardından gitmeyin. Ne kadar az tutuyorsunuz aklınızda bunu. Suat Yıldırım Ey insanlar! Siz, Rabbiniz tarafından size indirilen vahye tâbi olun, O’ndan başka birtakım hâmîler edinip de onlara uymayın. Ne kadar da az düşünüyorsunuz! Süleyman Ateş Meali (Ey insanlar), Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun ve O'ndan başka velilere uymayın. Ne kadar da az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Şaban Piriş Meali Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun; ondan başka velilere uymayın. Ne kadar az öğüt dinliyorsunuz! Ümit Şimşek Meali Siz de Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun; kendinize Ondan başka dostlar edinip de onlara uymayın. Ne kadar az öğüt tutuyorsunuz! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rabbinizden size indirilene uyun; O'nun berisinden bir takım velilerin ardına düşmeyin! Siz ne kadar da az öğüt alıyorsunuz! Yusuf Ali (English) Follow (O men!) the revelation given unto you from your Lord, and follow not, as friends or protectors, other than Him. Little it is ye remember of admonition.(991) * M. Pickthall (English) (Saying): Follow that which is sent down unto you from your Lord, and follow no protecting friends beside Him. Little do ye recollect! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri "Rabbinizin katından size indirilene uyun; O'ndan başka önderlerin ardından gitmeyin. (3) Ne kadar az tutuyorsunuz aklınızda, bu (öğüdü). 3 - Başta İbni Hazm ve İbni Teymiyye olmak üzere, büyük Müslüman düşünürlerden bazıları, bizim önderler (masters) sözcüğüyle karşıladığımız evliyâ' teriminin, bu anlam örgüsü içinde, sözcüğün dinî anlamıyla "otoriteler" (din alanında sözü dinlenenler) anlamında kullanıldığını söylemişler ve bu yüklemiyle ayetin, Hz. Peygamber dışında ve aşağısında herhangi bir şahsın sübjektif görüşlerine, onları Kur'ânî buyruk ve öğretilerle yanyana ve eşdeğer tutarcasına, hukukî bir geçerlik atfetmek konusunda bir yasaklama getirdiğini belirtmişlerdir. Bu konuyla ilgili olarak bkz. 5:101 ve ilgili notlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri